Crisis City
Crisis City is an action stage in Sonic the Hedgehog which, as stated in the game, It is at least 200 years in the future. It was destroyed by a monster named Iblis and all that's left are ruins of buildings and streets. The only known living people there are Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, although there have been mention of others by Silver. Judging by what Silver says, it seems that the other inhabitants of the future seem to have evolved psychic powers similar to Silver's to survive, but none are seen to confirm this. Other inhabitants are monsters spawned from Iblis. The origin of the city is unknown, though it seems likely that the city is the ruins of Soleanna. Gameplay Sonic As Sonic the Hedgehog, the player starts off using a board to get through part one. Then Sonic runs through the level after that. Upon this, the player experiences a jumping section through debris and a super-speed area, eventually locating a database stating the destruction of the Egg Carrier and Elise's death. Flame Core is the next level at this point. Shadow As Shadow the Hedgehog, the player starts off in an optional armored buggy. After this, Shadow grinds and runs through the level, eventually encountering an air glider, where Shadow can fly through the debris of the city. After locating the green Chaos Emerald and finding an inoperable Omega, the player proceeds to Flame Core. Silver As Silver the Hedgehog, the player starts off by approaching and fighting Iblis. Then, Blaze the Cat is used to attack the monsters and pursue Iblis, along with Silver. At the end, Iblis is fough t for the first time. This is the first level in Silver's Story. Tails This is the first section of the End of the World, and Tails has to find the yellow Chaos Emerald. Overview While Crisis City's origins are not explained, it is presumed that the city was destroyed in the release of Iblis in an alternate timeline with the death of Princess Elise, caused by the Iblis Trigger. The city is in ruins, and mostly on fire due to Iblis' never-ending destructive flames, although a lot of buildings are still standing (although many are damaged). In one of the several alternate timelines of Sonic the Hedgehog, Princess Elise was captured by Doctor Eggman to obtain the power of Iblis, but in the process, the aircraft the two were in lost power and crashed, killing them both and presumably releasing Iblis, although it is possible that the Iblis Trigger caused the release of Iblis, due to Sonic attempting to rescue her. Following Iblis' release, the world was thrown into an apocalyptic state, Iblis destroying most places including Crisis City. Mankind blamed Shadow the Hedgehog for the destruction and imprisoned him with assistance from E-123 Omega who later shutdown and went into emergency stasis. Silver, determined to discover who or what caused the world's destruction and Iblis' release, is visited by Mephiles the Dark who informs him and Blaze that it was Sonic who released Iblis and is the Iblis Trigger. He then proceeds to send the two into the past to stop Sonic, but Mephiles himself is in fact the Iblis Trigger. At the same time that Silver and Blaze meet Mephiles, Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna arrive in the city, along with Shadow and Rouge the Bat who meet up and then separate to search for the Chaos Emeralds in order to return to the past using Chaos Control. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles witness the talk between Silver, Blaze and Mephiles and access an old computer, revealing Elise's death and Iblis' release, prompting them to return to the past. Shadow sends them and Rouge back to the past before facing Mephiles, who revealed what happened to the Ultimate Life-form. Omega is sent in by Rouge to help Shadow defeat Mephiles and return to the past. Later, Shadow, Rouge and Omega return to the future to battle and destroy Mephiles for good, defeating him but reducing him to a liquid state. Silver and Blaze return to Crisis City, and b attle Iblis. Iblis is defeated, and Blaze becomes Iblis' new host, seemingly sacrificing herself to bring peace and sunlight to Crisis City, extinguishing Iblis' flames. Trivia *Like Station Square, this stage's locations are based on New York City. In some areas of Crisis City, there are ruined road signs with directions to Central Park on them, suggesting that Crisis City could be New York City in the future or even Station Square. Some of the buildings also match buildings in the New City of Soleanna. *In Silver's stage, a few signs have faded writing with the writing "Chao Garden" on them. This could be a reference to the Sonic Adventure games. *In Sonic's stage, when jumping on debris in the third section, if one looks closely, you can see a Chao in Space 3 billboard. *This stage returns in Sonic Generations. *If this was Soleanna, the Chao Garden Signs might imply that Soleanna may had a Chao Garden at some point. *''Sonic Rivals 2'' has a stage that bears a great resemblance to Crisis City called Chaotic Inferno Zone.C Category:Cities Category:Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Stages Category:Locations